


Heart's Desire

by Miss_L



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Agron, M/M, PWP, schmex, top!Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron has proposition and Nasir would not refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> ... No idea what happened, other than Spartacus: Blood and Sand being watched in one go and ripping heart from chest.

“Are you of certain mind upon matter?”

He did not care to recall number of times he had asked, but he would hear it spoken once again. Nasir could not believe ears, or blessing that words carried. He stroked glistening and heaving back, placing kisses upon skin heated with passion. Agron could no longer form coherent words, breath heavy and eyes dim, yet movement of head firm as he, once again, proved intent true. 

Nasir was used to use. Life of body slave was only one he knew, long years of obedience and practice in quelling sexual desires of Dominus and guests a second nature by now. Yet being loved and protected – that was new and fortunate experience. One he had not deemed self worthy of, especially from such as Agron – a warrior, true of heart and courage. Even when amorous intent revealed, he had not dared hope for union. Yet it had followed. And many more upon ‘t.

Agron’s ownership of his body had been bestowed freely, to be revoked at any moment, and as such infinitely cherished in giving and receiving. Even when pressed to jealousy or rage (green eyes never left movement of ebony limbs when close to heart), the gladiator would not take advantage, or inflict pain. While never of a mind against fucking, Nasir knew he need only say the word and Agron’s hands would be gone from his body in a heart-beat. 

Yet, all considerations paled in face of Nasir’s lover’s offering, voiced upon very night. ‘t Had been in quiet voice and with eyes downcast, but firm in purpose and desire. Nasir had almost laughed, not believing such a blessing to come upon his path, yet he refrained, ever watchful of heart’s pride. A kiss was answer, many more to follow until they lay on bed, panting with exertion, eyes bright and cocks rigid with anticipation. 

Agron presently upon knees, tinged face pressed against sheet, body trembling under love’s touch, fingers light, yet heavy with promise. Oil readied and hands steady, Nasir would still not set to purpose. He opened mouth, yet was cut short by growl.

“Ask again, and fist shall find soft cheek. Presently.”

Warning in gruff voice was tempered by need, spurring Nasir to finally give chase to own desire. He sat on knees between welcoming legs, long and beautiful in beholding. Yet now was not time to marvel at graceful limbs. He felt hands tremble at last, reality of moment letting itself be known. Practised fingers slick with oil breached sacred offering, not as enemy’s sword, but as balmed relief for aching need, increasing want manifold with assured touch. Cock followed fingers as cavalry follows foot soldiers in battle – certain in its end. 

Sweat-slick back arched up against heaving chest, two bodies as one. Gentle in giving, Agron demanded to receive quick and hard fucking, chasing relief as he would an absconding Roman. Sounds of pleasure and desire filled the air, slick slide of flesh heated and sweet, until at last, both warriors gave self over to discharge for long moments of united bliss.

Regaining senses, Nasir pulled cock from arse, lay down on bed and pulled nearer panting heart. 

“Gratitude,” he whispered against moistened temple, filled with regret that words could not divine true meaning. Yet etched on loving features was answer - when two hearts beat as if in one chest, meaning becomes clear as day absent words.


End file.
